interstellar_pilotfandomcom-20200213-history
Tips and Tricks
Tips and Tricks This is a page for anyone to post their tips and tricks in playing this game. If you are new, please refer to the actual pages for the following subjects. Battles Battles have cool aspects in the game, and are really fun to do (as long as you aren't the one to lose). It's fairly profitable and there are plenty of tips to go around. Here are some tips on dealing with battles against other ships. Against All Ships * The Tail method: Stay behind the ship, and fire. This method works well as few ships have enough rear offensives. Watch out of mines. * The Scout Spam method: Spam the enemy with Scout ships. * Logical method: Use a better ship to counter a weaker one. *Missile Spam: Waste the enemies ECMs whit lancers and hammer their exposed ships whit interceptors way more effective vs magnus. If you have no frigate Achilles is good but slow watch out for enemy light weopon eh shooting down your missiles.... Against Scouts While scouts are fairly easy to destroy, they are not by any means something to ignore. They are usually very fast and more annoying than mosquitoes. A shot from a Laser V can knock straight through their shields and hit the ship itself, though, so don't use these against capital ships unless you like dying a lot. * Laugh At Them method: Set your ship to autopilot if they are in a group of 4 or less. Attack. Laugh as they die unceremoniously. * Mines method (very hard to pull off): Toss mines behind your ship. A single mine can take out all their shields in one hit, and can even kill a Ranger outright from full hull health. Hard to pull off because the AI swerves very effectively. * One shot kill method: Equip the ship with decent weapon, and kill them by firing all weapons once.(Only works when weapons are enough to destroy the Scout by firing once.) (Recommended weapons: Plasma Pulse II or above, Laser III or above, Plasma Pulse II or above, and all missiles) Against Fighters Fighters are fairly powerful and highly annoying in the extreme unless it's a Shuttle class. Your best bet is to take them apart piecemeal if in a similar class ship, or to smack them with a lot of hits with Laser V's in a capital ship. Underestimate them at your peril. * Grand Battle method: Money intensive and often results in the loss of a ship or more. Buy a bunch of fighters equivalent or better to the ones you want to take out. Set them to protect you. Lead them to your target(s) and piss it (them) off. Watch the fireworks. * Crush All Opposition method: Get an Overlord. Upgrade it to the teeth with Laser V's and at least one Military Launcher (preferably the back turret). Piss off your target(s). Carve them up into tiny pieces. Voila. * Overkill method: Get SEVERAL Overlords and upgrade them. Get the others to protect your Overlord ship. Piss off your target(s). Watch your ships eviscerate the enemy. * Careful method: Use your ship to push one of the targets away from its buddies (works best in an Orion, Thunder, or Flyer-X class). Piss it off and kill it. Repair and repeat. Make sure you keep cloaked once you've pissed them off when selecting a new target to destroy. * 1V1 method: Use a frigate, and rush in headlong. Against Frigates The Chaos method: Swarm scores of scouts at them. General method: Get a good ship, fully upgrade it, and attack. Overkilling: Use a capital ship, and fire tons of Laser V's at them. Against Capital Ships Capital ships (such as Magnuses, Overlords, Ares', and Creons in some cases) can be difficult to fight and even harder to take out. In many cases, the best option is to run like hell. However, if you have a powerful enough ship, they can be taken out fairly easily. * Mines method: Turn your brightness way up if you can barely see the screen for this method. Often, there will be cloaked capital ships patrolling systems. When you are cloaked, shields are down. You can use mines to destroy any cloaked capital ship fairly quickly. Mine II's are best for this, as once you start deploying them and damaging the ship you're targeting, the pilot inside is gonna get pissed off pretty fast. You can *just* barely see cloaked ships moving around normally, and a surefire way to find them is to ram into them at top speed. Just deploy and run like hell, then keep deploying. You will have a small window of opportunity to take them out before they uncloak. * Missiles method: This works best with a Frigate or better, as they can equip Military Launchers and the more powerful Interceptor Missiles. Load up your ship with the Military Launchers on all turrets, then stock up on Interceptor Missiles. Find your target, then start spamming the missiles at them. If your target is an Overlord, start this from some distance away, as they can deploy countermeasures to get rid of your missiles. This method will VERY quickly take down ANYTHING you use it against. Its one weakness is that once you run out of missiles, you're a sitting duck. Run like hell once you run out. * Wolves against a bear method (aka Throw Money At It): Works best if you have a lot of money and don't care how many ships you lose. A more powerful phone is recommended for this method as well, since the lag caused by so many ships fighting in one system can create problems for weaker models. Essentially, you buy a lot of Flyer-X fighters and give them a decent loadout. Set them to protect your ship and set their aggression to maximum. Piss off your target, cloak, and watch as your Flyers chip away at its defenses. Get popcorn and enjoy the fireworks. It is optional, but you can join in on the mayhem. * Fools Rush In method: Get a bunch of Laser turrets (6 or more is preferable to absolutely ensure success). Set them up in the same system as your mark. Piss off your mark. Lure them into the range of your turrets. Cloak and watch the show. Laser V's will most reliably win, but Laser III's can win. This will often result in you losing at least 2 of the turrets, but Laser III's are fairly cheap. Even if you lose all of the turrets, your target will usually be weakened more than enough for you to finish them off even in a stock Flyer-X. * The Bite-tail method: Equip your ship with decent weapon. Stay at the back of the target, and fire at them. You will only sustain (relatively) feeble Laser II attacks. Against Stations Stations are stationary objects that regenerate health over time. Here are some tips to destroy them. * Capital Ship Method: Fire Laser V's at them * Scout: Don't bother at all... * Sniper find a blind spot out of the enemy turrets range and hit the target station unharmed works whit laser II or higher. Economy Main article: Gaining Credits Trading Trading is the main way to make money in the game, fairly easy, and makes plenty of money, so here are some tips. * When buying, always look at cargo prices to find the closest or lowest price sellers for a commodity. The same goes for the selling too. Always look at cargo prices for closest or highest price buyers for a commodity. * To make the most out of trading, you don't want to go around buying and selling something that you might sell for 300. Check cargo prices for things that sell for a lot of money; such as: Jewellery, Impulse, and Hypersleep pods. Passengers Delivering passengers is a very easy way of earning credits but not very profitable, here are some tips. * For passengers, look for the most passengers available for you to ferry. This let you make the most out of passengers. Use the Pioneer P class if you want a fast ferrying, and a Hauler P when you want to ferry more at once. Bounty Hunting Bounty hunting is the one of most difficult things to accomplish in the game. Here are some tips. * The waypoint does not point to the ship, instead it points to the location it was last seen by a NPC. Find hostile ships that have the bounty logo. If you cannot take on a bounty target (your ship is damaged or enemy in reach of other enemies) bookmark it and come latter. * Equip a decent ship, at least a Drake, with the most high-tier weapons as you can, so that you can kill the enemy fast. * Equip a cloaking device, and ambush the enemy before it can react. Missions Missions are a sure way to please a faction, here are some tips. Courier Missions Courier missions are missions that require you to ferry rocket fuel, EV-1 Androids, and space suits from one station to another. Cloak if possible, and make sure the destination is at least neutral. Ship Delivery Buy the required ship and dock with the destination. Only accept them if you are sure that you can afford such ships. It is a good way of earning money by delivering ships whit big prices which will give you over 100k profit. The ship delivery missions pay more than usual for the sold ships. Ship Recovery Tractor the ship and bring it near the station. Use at least frigates for a fast delivery. Destroy ships Only target ships you are sure you can destroy. Equip your ship with the best shield and weapons. Cloaking devices are also recommended. Lure them near to other friendly ships if you want them to be weakened faster, but ensure that you get the last shot in, otherwise you might not get the reward. Taking over a sector Taking over a sector can be great for your own benefit, here are some helpful tips. * When taking over a sector occupied by your enemies, you should have a station not to far away to repair your ship. * The station you repair at should be friendly enough for you to dock and repair, and at least neutral with the people you are kicking out. Otherwise, you're going to have a bad time. * If you are taking it out with just one ship, you should take an Overlord with all Laser V turrets (or with the back two turrets set to Military Launchers equipped with Interceptor missiles), a Thunder-X frigate with top of the line cloaking and all Military Launchers on all turrets, fully loaded with Interceptors, or a Magnus of any class with Laser V's all round except for back facing turrets (not a good idea if taking out a well-equipped bandit-type faction station. Those ships can swarm you and take you down fairly fast). * If wanted, you should take some backup inside your ship, such as Flyer-A classes, and set their home to your ship, tell them to prefer docking, and set the to protect your ship. If done right, they will hop out when you fire upon an enemy or you get attacked, and defend you * A good tactic is to distract the faction you are attacking. Tractor a few storage lockers to their station, hit them with a couple of lancers, and keep doing this until the missiles are no longer hitting them, but just circling around and around underneath them. They are now out of the playing field for missiles. Once you attack the station, ships inside that are equipped with missile launchers will waste them against the lockers. As they often target the nearest enemy, they will also attack them before you. Easy kills. Category:Basic Information Category:Guides Category:Tips and Tricks Category:Player Advice